Building Bridges
by Aniemuss
Summary: A pokemon fanfic, based after the D/P series. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Story and Character Info

Okay! First off, I would thank you for clicking my story! -bow- Really appreciate it!!

I HIGHLY SUGGEST READING EVERYTHING HERE BEFORE READING THE STORY!

Well, here's link for pictures and info on the main characters (remove spaces)

h t t p : / / a n i e m u s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / P o k e m o n - O C - F a n f i c - Y u a - N E W - 1 3 1 5 1 2 0 0 7

h t t p : / / a n i e m u s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / P o k e m o n -O C- F a n f i c - K i t - 1 2 6 4 3 8 9 1 4

h t t p : / / a n i e m u s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / P o k e m o n - O C - F a n f i c - I z z y - 1 2 7 4 7 8 8 4 8

This is just some extra info, that'll make it easier to understand.

-Whenever it says Yua gave someone a "look", it means that she looked at her with a gaze that had no emotion but you can see irritation/anger in her eyes. Its REALLY Scary.  
-It'll take place in Sinnoh, after Ash got all his badges, so after the series, they aren't in it.  
-The Sinnoh place character will be in it though: the gym leaders, Dawn, Reggie etc.  
-Yua's the oldest,(17) but the shortest(5'5''), then Kit(16), second oldest, tallest(5'7''),then Izzy, youngest (15), middle height (5'6'')  
-Neither Izzy or Kit will have Sinnoh badges, it starts when they first get to Sinnoh.  
-All show characters will be older then they are now, so like Dawn would be 14 or 15. (she was 10)


	2. who where WHAT?

* * *

"Gooooodddd Afternoon passengers!!"

"This is your skipper speaking, hope you all had a simply jubilant ride on the S.S Canyon!!"

"Heheh, we should be pulling into Sinnoh via Sandgem port in just a few hours, sooo sit back and relax for the remainder of the trip!!"

"Thank you and have a great day!!!" -click-

* * *

_"Wow...you'd think I rode the super magical flying plane ship to Sinnoh." _She sighed and set aside her dark brown acoustic guitar, so much for getting a few chords in. Standing up, she pulled out a small plastic card from her gray toned backpack, smiling as she made it all shiny with the edge of her shirt.

Isomari "Izzy", age 15, Pokemon trainer.

Yep that's her. But oh, there's more.

Standing at 5'6'',not too short, but tall enough to avoid the numerous "vertically challenged" jokes. Her skin was a naturally tan color, complementing nicely with her dark brown eyes. Eyes that held a look so ambitious, it's almost foreign to kids her age. Ending at her hip, her hair was a dark navy colored, raven-ish, even. Pin straight, with long choppy bangs that parted in the middle.

On her feet were boots. YAY FOR BOOTS. A dark gray with red laces top to bottom and a single orange stripe on the side. Now, take those colors and think glasses...there you go. For socks she had deep purple knee-highs, with a white stripes going up the sides. Pants were a simple dark blue, slightly baggy, ending right before her knees, with white pockets and carelessly sewn patches of fabric randomly placed, Holes? Maybe. Fashion Statement? Doubt it.

As for her upper body, she had a teal colored, sleeveless t-shirt, with a gliscor face plastered on the center. Tourist much? Anyway, on top of that shirt she had a bright yellow, again sleeveless, fitted sweatshirt. On her hand were purple gloves, with arm-warmer type things covering her forearms, the same color as her undershirt. See the pattern here? And finally, two purple bands were securely held on her left upper arm.

And well...that was her. She carried almost nothing with her, just her guitar, and her bag. Which held hand-written songs, pokemeds, her Pokemon. Oh and hot dogs...what? Hungry-ness knows no bounds.

Giving the card one last look, she slipped into the little side pocket on her bag, just for that. Leaning forward on the metal bar around the ship, she gazed out into the distance. A rush of adrenalin ran through her and she felt another smile creep onto face, "_You better be ready Sinnoh people, 'cause I'm ready and gonna beat all of you!!!"

* * *

_

MEANWHILE: 100 FEET ABOVE

"Heh, why cruise when you can fly, right Chide?" The trainer's voice with met with a low growl from her Pokemon. If you haven't guessed...yes it is a Charizard. Huge sucker too. But I'm getting ahead. Aboard said Pokemon was a 16 year old girl. 5'7'' in height, slim in build, and fair in skin. Her hair was dirty blond in color and came down to the middle of her back, brushed out pretty. Her eyes were a deep green with hints of brown, holding a look that just oozed confidence for battling.

Her clothing was rather simple, but effective. A white long-sleeved shirt, a blouse like material with a blue, zipped up vest on top of it. The sleeves were always rolled up, letting her gray fingerless gloves and silver poketech stick out against her skin. Her pants were a gray-ish black jeans. And they're fitted...so just go with skinny jeans. Just simple tennis shoes clung to her feet. Blue and gray in color.

Where does she keep her crap? Well, in a gray over one shoulder trainer pack, that "clipped" on her hips when she walked.

So your thinking, that's all right? Nope.

Funny thing about this chick here, she's a human yeah yeah...but with ears and a tail. Yep, she's a pokemorph, a RAICHU pokemorph. Complete with big, floppy ears and a long tail. Thank Team Rocket for that little tidbit.

Katherine Marie Danre, Kit if you would.

"Okay Chide, enough showing off, lets get to Sandgem before that ship gets there." Angling slightly, the Charizard made a mini dive bomb toward the Region. The girl smirked as a thought ran through her head, "_Sinnoh huh, well, let's see if you got what it takes to actually give me a challenge, heh, for once."

* * *

_

_MEANWHILE(last time)AT THE SANDGEM POKEMON CENTER._

"My Goodness!!" "I've never seen a machoke with such a bump on the head before, I hope you don't try that again!"

"...sure..."

"Well, here you go!" "I hope you have a great day!!"

She took the pokeball without a word, placing it in her black, drawstring bag. Yeah ANOTHER girl, but not a trainer really. More on that later. Her name was Reina, now it's Yua. Yua Tech. REMEMBER THAT. 17 years old, olive skin tone, and short. 5'5''. Yeah, not that tall. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, almost black, holding a distant look in them. Only one shown through her hair, which was a snow white. Cut and layered unlike anyone else, with bangs sweeping across her face, covering her right eye.(think Roxas). No expression could be found on her face, just a bored/blank look.

Now her clothing was also simple, but again, it works. Her shirt was a dark red sweater/turtleneck, that ended about 2 inches under her chest, exposing her well-toned stomach. For pants she wore just plain dark brown, flared jeans. Two belts were also in the mix, green and purple, angled on either side of her hips. Her shoes were just plain gray boots that went up to just above her ankle.

* * *

(okay descriptions are over!!)

Putting her hands in her pockets, Yua began heading toward the door of the Center. And as karma or fate would have it, she was met with some slight pressure. You see, as she was getting her Pokemon from the Nurse Joy, the S.S Canyon had stopped into port, and Izzy, not patient at all, jump off the ship, landed safely and started running full sprint to the Pokemon center. AND at that same moment, Kit and Chide were just about to land right in front of the door to the Center.

So.

Guess what happened.

_KA-BLAM!!!!_

Kit was thrown off of Chide, who ran straight into Yua, knocking her back into the Center. Kit ended up landing on top of Izzy, so harm to her. Izzy..well, not so much.

"guh...what the heck..." she rubbed the side of face, feeling a slight scrape. That was until she realized that a female was on top of her.

"WHA!? HEY GET OFF ME!!"

Kit stood up, feeling the bridge of her nose,

"Here's an idea, next time you go sprinting off, keep your eyes open." "Tough I know, but I THINK you can handle it. "

Izzy quickly scrambled up, glaring at the blond.

"I was looking! You just landed right there like you're a superhero or something."

"Oops, looks like you caught me, can I show you my super speed now?"

Both girls stood arguing in front of the door, oblivious to the third woman in the situation. She slowly stood up, unfazed by how hard she was hit. Her eye-lids lowered slightly when she saw her exit was blocked. Fixing her bag back on her shoulder, she took a step forward.

"Move."

"YEAH WELL YOUR THAT TIMES SI-...huh?"

The Arguees, stopped and stared at the woman.

"Can't you hang on a second, shortie?!" Kit snapped, giving her an irritated look. Some nerve. Which was responded with a simple look, that had no emotion at all in it. It was...scary. Kit took an instinctive step back.

"You knocked me over...so move, now"

The two continued to stare, either playing stupid or were just plain stupid, she couldn't tell. The blue haired one opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Nurse Joy there.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Yua?" "She has a call, sounds important"

Yua sighed, way to many annoyances today. She turned away from the two trainers and headed to one of the computer-TV-phone things around the corner.

As if sharing the same thought, both girls followed the third, peeking around the wall, trying to hear the conversation. Chide, choosing to stay out of it, was curled up outside the center, napping.

"YUA!! Finally!! I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost a week now!!"

She sighed, "What is it Roark?"

"Still the same I see." "Well, I was hoping you could head over here for a few days!"

She just stared, "....what?"

"Well how else am I suppose to see how Mizo's rock smash is improving if I can't see it first hand??"

"You could take my word for it."

"The last time I did that I almost got sued for 10,000 dollars."

"Fair enough" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "You know your asking the impossible Roark, I don't go back there."

"I know, but she's not here! She left yesterday on some type of 4 week cruise to Hoenn, she won't be back for a while"

The two eavesdroppers were listening intently, curiosity growing. "_Who is "she"?" "Who is SHE?? This Yua girl?" "Mizo?"_

Yua sighed again, "Dammit Roark, don't you have mining or gym battles or something?"

"Awww c'mon Yua!!" "I haven't seen you and your Pokemon since last year!"

"hnnnn...same living conditions as last time?"

"Yep, and hey, you can even bring your friends over there!!"

"Wha-" She turned around and saw the other two girls before they could duck out of sight. Yua rolled her eyes, "_Annoying little pests..." _She turned back to Roark,

"I'll be there in two days."

"Great!! See you then!" -click-

Setting the phone back on the receiver, Yua picked up her bag and walked up to the trainers, who were trying REAL hard to act natural..but sucked.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" A simple question, but that "look" she was giving them...made it a lot harder.

Kit took the first step, tall-ness build confidence ya know.

"W-we...just wanted to um....apologize!"

Izzy took over then, "Yeah!! For running into you earlier!" "I'm Izzy" Smiling and holding her hands out in a peaceful gesture,

"And I'm Kit!" Following Izzy's lead.

Now it was Yua's turn to stare, eyes widening a fraction. What? Who does that?

Her gaze quickly narrowed again. "I don't care who you are."

And walked away, out the door.

As soon as the door closed, both girls relaxed.

"Whoa...she's scary." Kit shuddered.

"Yeah, so you're Kit, nice to meet you, sorry about earlier."

"Same here Izzy." The two weren't looking at each other during this conversation, but straight at the door.

"That guy she was talking to...he's a gym leader right?"

Kit flipped through the apps on her Poketech, "Yeah, Roark, Oreburgh City Gym Leader. Rock Pokemon" She smirked to herself, _"That won't take long."_

"Huh..." Izzy was quiet for a few moments, staring at the door.

"What're you staring at?"

Silence, then looked at her with a look of determination.

"I'm gonna go follow her."

Kit's eyes widened. "What?! Why!? She'll kill you!"

"No she won't!" "And it just feels like something that I should do..."

"Oh....yeah, me too.."

"That, and I don't know how to get to Orelugh."

"Oreburgh."

"Yeah that."

"So...are you gonna come too?"

Kit thought for a moment, "....yeah."

She smirked. "It's not like getting badges is hard for me."

Izzy's eyebrow twitched,"Yeah...me too."

Walking out of the Pokemon center together, Chide was awake and alert.

Smiling, Kit patted the big Pokemon's side, "Chide should be able to track her by scent, we'll find her in no time."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, but I think we should walk,not fly"

Kit, who was already half on, gave her a weird look. "Why? Scared?"

The Blue haired trainer glared, "No!" "I just think that she'll listen to us more if we walk up to her, not land on top of her."

Kit snorted, "Whatever, okay Chide, find Yua! Come back to us when you spot her."

With a small roar, the Charizard took one leap and un-furled its wings, speeding off.

"We should hurry, it won't take him long."

"Okay"

The two took off at a fast walk, talking and getting to know each, and soon were chatting like good friends. The only problem was the subject of Pokemon itself. When THAT came up, you could almost see the sparks that would fly, but they would deal with that later. Now they had a common goal, and they were gonna see it to the end,whether Yua liked it or not.


	3. Convincing Time!

It was about 45 minutes before Chide actually got around to finding the secretive trainer. One because she had went into a deep forest and was hard to spot, and two because he was just lazy. Flying low, the reptilian Pokemon finally spotted her in a small clearing by a somewhat large lake. Quickly memorizing the location, Chide, with a single beat of his wings, did a 360 and flew off to find his trainer.

Meanwhile, Kit and Izzy were busy talking, both feeling slightly nervous about what they would do when they found her. It was like they were going to see their head hancho boss about a million dollar project that they had bombed. Got that feeling? Well there you go.

"So...whaddaya think we should say to her....?", Izzy asked, fidgeting with her jacket zipper.

"Uh...still thinking...", Kit gave her a side glance, "Haven't you thought of anything yet?" Attitude maybe?

Izzy ignored the comment's tone, but answered, "Well...all I got is that maybe if we follow her long enough, she'll just get used to it," she sighed, "but I think she would catch on and report us as stalkers to the nearest Officer Jenny."

"Soo...you got nothin."

"Yep."

They took a few more silent steps before Kit decided to speak again.

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't FREAK out about the whole Raichu morph thing..."

Izzy smiled, "What?" "I thought it was part of your costume, you being a superhero and all, remember?"

"Heh, riiiight" she laughed. Maybe this kid wouldn't be so bad. She mentally decided that she would "test" her later, see how much she could handle.

Moments later, Chide came into view and hovered in the air, getting their attention.

"Chide!!"

"Did you find her??"

He roared in response and flew off slowly in Yua's direction.

Kit shoved Izzy gently into a quicker stride, "C'mon!", and took off into a run.

"Hey don't shov-WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Back at the peaceful, little area, all was...peaceful? Yua had set up a small camp, and had let her Pokemon free. She had 6 Pokemon altogether, each an individual. Mizo, Koji, Zuma, Shakaku, Kiza and Hira. All were napping at this point, except for one. Kiza her empoleon was bustling around making a fire and working various pots, cooking up the meal for her family. What? Did anyone ever say that Empoleons couldn't cook? Didn't think so.

As for the rest of her Pokemon, Shakaku, an old, motherly Arcanine, was curled up underneath a large oak, acting as a pillow for Koji the absol and Zuma the mancetric, both male.

Hira was..in the water, but just by a bit. The lake was deep and large, but sorta a tight squeeze for a 30-somethin' foot Gyarados, but she didn't mind, and was curled up like a dog in the water, a huge shadow in the cloudy water.

A Mizo was right next to Yua, like he always was. The machoke was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, snoring slightly.

So what was Yua doing during this description? Not sleeping, but meditating. Sitting cross-legged at the edge of the lake, her hands on her knees, both forming a weird hand sign. Her face was calm...almost serene, but there was a small hint of concentration. But this pretty scene would soon be interrupted by our other two girls.

Right outside the clearing, Kit patted Chide on the side again, "Nice Job Chide, we'll take it from here." She then returned him to his pokeball, stuffing it in her bag.

They were just about to walk into the camp, but Kit pulled Izzy back.

"Izzy wait, lets watch and see what she's doing first, don't wanna walk into anything awkward.."

Izzy just looked at her.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

They crept around the clearing, staying hidden by the forest. Crouching down, the girls peeked through small opening between two trees and a shrub.(heheh, shrub)

Kit squinted her eyes, "What the hecks she doing!?"

Izzy clamped her hand over Kit's mouth, "SHHHH!! She'll hear you!!", she whispered loudly.

Kit glared at her and stuck her tongue out, which made Izzy snap her hand back,

"EW, hand licker!"

"guh..what's she doing??", Kit asked again, in a much quieter tone.

"She's meditating...duh"

"Ohhh, my apologizes Oh Great Master Izzy-sama~", Kits voice dripping sarcasm.

Izzy just glared and continued watching the white haired woman.

"I don't think we're gonna get much outta this if this is all she's gonna do.."

"ohhoho!" "Genius once again!"

"SHUTUPALREADY!"

Izzy clamped a hand around her own mouth.

Too loud.

What happened next all went down in about 4 seconds.

As soon as Izzy finished her sentence, Mizo eyes snapped open. Jumping up, he took the maximum of three steps before he had Dynamically Punched in the area of the sound. His fist landed embedded in a tree, or of what there was left of the tree, riiiggghht above Kit's head.

Her eyes were huge and she was paler than usual.

"H-h-holy......"

Mizo had then grabbed her and Izzy by the front's of her their shirts, glaring menacingly, which wouldn't be so bad if this Machoke was regular height....but he was taller than Kit...so yeah, not good.

Waving her arms like a crazy woman, Izzy cried, "WAITWAITWAITWAITWEWERN'TDOINGANYTHINGDON'TPUNCHMEPLEEAASSEEE!!!"

"Mizo."

The Machoke turned around and looked at his trainer, with a look that said, "Whad' I do?"

Yua was standing there with her arms-crossed, gesturing at the ground with a jerk of her head.

"Let them go Mizo, it's okay."

He immediately released his grip on the girls, but not before giving them a final warning look.

Kit straightened her vest, "Geeze...what's his problem?"

"You woke him up."

"But that's no reason to almost kill us!!" Izzy frowned

Yua looked at her, "You spied on me, sneaked around, intruded on our camp, woke up my Pokemon and interrupted my meditation....sounds good enough for me."

"ehhheh......"Izzy's voice trailed off as she withered under Yua's stare.

Without another word, Yua turned and walked away, leaving the pair standing there like 6 year olds that just got a lecture...which is sorta true.

If Yua was the bad cop in this situation, Kiza would've been the good cop. The large empoleon quickly went up to the two, giving each a BIG hug and happily poketalking to them like they were best buds.

Izzy grinned at the Pokemon, "Wow, wouldn't think that someone like her would have a Pokemon like you huh?"

Kiza smiled, obviously heard that before, and started ushering the girls to the newly prepared food.

"You can cook....", Kit stated, jaw dropping a little.

"COOL!"

Kiza squawked again, setting each girl down by the fire with some food, not really giving them a choice, but Yua had disappeared so they didn't really care.

Izzy tasted the dish, "OOOOO, IT GOOODD!!"

Kiza squawked proudly, finally getting some feed back by a human. VICTORY.

They both began to eat, talking laughing..

Then Yua reappeared, holding a now-full water bottle.

"Kiza."

The sound of her voice caused two things: For Kit and Izzy to spit out their food and not move, and for Kiza to spin around and shuffle her webbed feet.

The 17-year old walked up the empoleon, placing a hand on her yellow horns.

"Didn't I tell you to stop giving food to random people?" Her tone was still the same, but there was a back note of something gentle, making her voice soft.

The Empoleon looked away and shrugged her feathered shoulders, squawking that she forgot.

Yua sighed and patted the Pokemon, "Last time, go get everyone else settled." Kiza nodded and waddled away to pass out the pokefood.

Once all the Pokemon were happy, Yua grabbed a small bowl and sat down across from the other two, the fire flickered up, sometimes blocking their view of her. It was around dusk now, letting them know that they didn't have much time to convince Yua to let them go with her.

After about a minute Yua spoke.

"You can eat."

At the same time they both let out a breath, finally relaxing.

"S-sorry...didn't wanna be rude."

"Whatever.", Yua shrugged, picking a small piece of rice from her bowl and popping it in her mouth.

"Why did you two follow me."

It was more a statement then a question. Both girls stiffened, they hadn't thought of a reason yet, and being on the spot didn't really help.

Deciding to just get it over with, Kit blurted it out, "We wanna go with you to Oreburgh City!!!"

She was silent for a few seconds before she replied,

"Why."

She wasn't looking at them, but just staring into the fire, looking deep in thought.

Izzy answered this, talking a mile a minute, "Because we're not from here and you are and you know how to get to Oreburgh and we don't and we both need a gym battle and your friends with the gym leader so we were hoping we could go with you!!"

No reaction. She just continued to stare into the fire.

One minute...two...three,

it felt like forever before her eyes flicked up.

"So...you wanna follow me, because your both dumb and didn't bring a map."

"Uh, if we say yes, will you?"

Yua closed her eyes and leaned back, "...For now."

The girls leaned forward, "So...?"

She stood up, "We leave around noon."

"Why noon?"

"Because."

She walked away from the two and again disappeared into the falling darkness.

The two friends grinned at each other, they were now one step closer to understanding this Yua girl, and even closer to getting their Orebrugh gym badge.


	4. The Choice

_(Authors Note: Wow...I don't know if it was writer's block or what, but THIS chapter was extremely hard to write. Mainly because I got alot of ideas for everything AFTER this...guh, oh well. I kinda rushed through it, but I think you'll get it. THANKS FOR READING)_

_-Begin dream-_

_A woman stood in the snow covered entryway, her face unseen. White specks lightly covered her expensive jacket. Her back is turned, a small child holds onto her arm, calling..._

"_Momma, I'm cold momma...why won't you let me in?"_

_She is silent._

_With a single jerk, she shoves the child away. The child lands hard. Shivering._

_But she gets up, trying to hold onto her mother again._

"_Momma!!" "Please let me in momma!!"_

_The woman speaks her voice cold and bland..._

"_The garbage_ _is supposed to stay outside..."_

_She slaps the child this time, sending her skidding in the snow again_.

_Tears poured down the small child's face now, freezing, making her face even colder._

_She yells,_

"_WHY MOMMA??"_

"_WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME MOMMA???"_

_The woman turns, her face shows, a look of pure disgust..._

"_Who could love trash?"_

_The door shuts._

_-End dream-_

* * *

Yua shot up, her chest heaving. Eyes wide, unblinking, she sat upright, feeling the cold sweat run down her body. She reached up slowly, feeling the hot tears that ran down her face.

"Dammit...I..."

Burying her face in her hands, she made her body slowly calm down. Breaths slowed, heart rate decreasing, tears stopped.

A warm feeling then brushed against her arm. Looking up, she found herself looking into the golden eyes of Shakaku. The arcanine growled softly and laid down, wrapping her tail around the woman, laying her head on her lap.

Eyes glazed, she wrapped her arms around the Pokémon, burying her head in Shakaku's warm fur.

A single thought went through her head before she slipped into a deep sleep.

"_Can't...take this..."_

The following morning, the sun had just risen and so had one person of our little group, Izzy. Stretching, the blue haired girl walked to the main part of the clearing, muttering to herself.

"Don't know why I'm up...still got like 2 hours before we can leave."

Un-zipping her bag, she pulled out a yellow washcloth, revealing her badge case from Hoenn.

It then hit her.

"Right!! First gym battle today!!" She punched the air and skipped to the lake edge. Bending down, she scrubbed her face fiercely with a now-soaked washcloth, then drying off with the edge of her sweatshirt. Right when she finished, a quick movement caught her eye in the water. Peering closely Izzy found herself face with a.....

"SEA MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Shooting through the water, Hira the gyrados rocketed in the air, turning slightly before landing with a _SHAWOOOOMMM._

Blinking twice, Izzy stood up quickly and yelled in the direction of the sleeping Pokémon and trainers.

"OKAY! WHO HERE HAS A GYRADOS THAT WANTS TO BE SHAMOO WHEN SHE GROWS UP!?!?"

Groggily, Kit pulled her head off her pillow.

"Guh...what are you yelling about...'s too early.."

"THAT GYRADOS!!"

"Don't have one...must be Yua's I guess."

Izzy took a step away from the lake, muttering.

"Figures she would have a Pokémon that's in numerous legends for destroying towns and people..."

-Skipping to everyone awake-

* * *

Once again, Kiza the empoleon was rushing around, making breakfast for the trainers and Pokémon. All of the Pokémon were out, mingling with each other. 18 Pokémon total.

Yua's Pokémon, were a bit nervous with all the humans and Pokémon about, not used to it at ALL, but loved it all the same.

Mizo the Machoke: Like a brick, very solid, intimidating air. (Could be a club bouncer) 2 feet taller than regular, very protective of Yua. Her best friend.

Zuma the Mancetric: Snooty, acts as if his yellow fur is gold. Thinks his hairstyle is the shit.

Koji the Absol: Shikamaru-like, very lazy but very smart, tracker.

Hira the Gryados: Ditsy and kinda dumb. Loves to flip in the air and chase magikarp, like a HUGE puppy.

Shakaku the Arcanine: Old, a mother to Yua and to any Pokémon. Was extremely strong back in the day. (Still is)

Kiza the Empoleon: Can cook. Loves people and can make friends easily, HATES when they have to leave.

* * *

Kit's Pokémon seemed comfortable, with a confident air around them, almost cocky.

Her Pokémon included;

Chide the Charizard: him you already know, Sarcastic, caring, Kit's best friend/top Pokémon. VERY strong.

Tsu the feraligatr: Very aggressive, fighter, somewhat disobedient, strong

Lyri the Torterra: Stupid. But very sturdy and pet-like

Jolt the Jolteon(duh....): Eevee sized, very calm, like a spy

Liva the Gardevoir: BITCH, Kit and her don't get along, doesn't battle.

Maru the Cubone: Lovable, not a loner like regular cu bones, good balance in fighting.

* * *

Izzy's Pokémon were almost as energetic as Izzy herself, moving around and poke talking all over the place.

Trey the Blaziken: Quick-tempered, sensitive, very attached to Izzy.

Dragonite(no nickname): Very defiant, some-what stand offish, sarcastic

Froslass (No nickname): Troublemaker, pulls pranks a lot, goof ball

Kangaskhan(no nickname): Extremely sweet and mother hen-like

Nathan the Xatu: Very alert and intelligent, a watch-dog

Raichu (no nickname): Careless, Messy, punkish.

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful, just mingling, greeting and eating. It wasn't until Kit and Izzy were all packed and ready did Yua emerge from her small sleeping area. Returning her Pokémon, her eyes flicked around, and seeing that everything finished, without a word she headed toward the path.

Figuring that's how it would go down, the two others quickly followed her, staying a little bit behind her…for safety.

A few moments passed in silence, it was nice…

Then an idea popped into Izzy's head.

"SO KIT, tell me a little bit about yourself!!" "After all, if we're gonna be traveling together, we should know stuff about one another…riiigghhtt???", she said winking.

It took a second, but she got the hint. Which is, say a little bit about us, and then we might learn a little bit about HER.

Putting her hands behind her head, she pondered for a moment.

"Well...I'm from Jhoto; born in Goldenrod City, have all the gym badges from everywhere but here; annddd…my full name is Katherine Marie Danre…NEVER USE IT."

"Uh…okay, what about your...um, tail."

Kit glanced away, "I'll save that for another day…your turn."

Grinning, Izzy began to talk…, talk…, and talk...

"Oh me, well my full name is Isomari, I love hotdogs and I'm from Hoenn, and I've been adopted and had a foster home for a little bit, I have two siblings Susanna and David and two foster brothers Andy and Landon!!" "I hate ghosts and being cold and other stuff!!!" "Also I re-mfff!!"

Clamping her hand over Izzy's mouth, Kit glared at her.

"Okayokayokay, little bit, not your whole life story!"

After glaring at each other for a minute, the two girls went on either side of the third girl, who hadn't really been listening…at all.

Leaning slightly to get a better look at her, Izzy spoke,

"Sooo, Yua...how about you?"

"Yeah, tell us about yourself!"

Sighing, Yua closed her eyes, looking as if she was thinking of what to say. Making the other two give hopeful looks to each other.

"There's nothing to tell."

"OH C'MON."

Yua snapped her eyes open, flicking her gaze over to Kit, who jumped back.

"U-uh…never mind."

Both girls stopped walking, letting the 17-year old get a good bit ahead of them.

"Kit...we're gonna die soon…aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

The rest of the trip was pretty normal, Kit and Izzy continued to talk, and Yua continued to not talk. The only odd part was how nervous Kit was in the cave that led to the entrance of Oreburgh City. However, other than that…the norm.

Going toward the light(haha), the trio finally entered Oreburgh City!! Izzy and Kit gazed around at all the machinery and…rocks…of the city.

"Wow, very _interesting _City.."

"Why thank you, it is interesting isn't it?"

The three turned and saw a man walking up the stairs toward them.

Kit gave him a look.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm not surprised Yua didn't say anything, I'm Roark." "The Oreburgh Gym leader."

"Yua? You mean her!?", Kit said pointing.

"Yep", Roark smiled again, throwing an arm around Yua's shoulders, who tensed up slightly, "so…now you know me, who're are you two?"

Kit smirked, "I'm Kit, your next challe-HEY"

Izzy grabbed Kit's arm and pulled her down the stairs into the city, "YEAH AND I'M IZZY, WE'RE BOTH WANNA GYM BATTLE TODAY. SO WE'LL BE AT THE GYM, DON'T WORRY WE'LL FIND IT."

Roark chuckled at the two disappearing trainers. "So, why did you pick those two as travel partners?"

Yua just frowned, "I didn't."

"Then wh-"

"Kiza."

"Oh."

He patted her shoulder, and then quickly let his arm fall. Knowing that after about another second, she would have ripped his arm off.

"Well, time to battle, you coming?"

She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Roark smiled and walked away, but right before he was out of hearing range, he called over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again...Reina."

Standing alone, Yua was left with her thoughts, which were now jerked around by those words.

_" "Good to see me"...idiot.."_

She closed her eyes, letting the slight breeze caress her face.

_"...Thank you..."_

* * *

_(okay, because I just wanna get this chapter done, im just gonna kinda "skip" through the gym battles..", but this is the only time! The rest will be described!!! PROMISE.)_

Within the next few hours the two gym battle were done and done. Kit had gone first, using her Feraligtr and Torterra, and having no problem at all. C'mon, as much as I love Roark, it doesn't take much...AHEM. Anyway, Izzy went next, but was extremely pumped up because of the break that Roark took with his pokemon to let them rest. The pokemon she used was a mix of her Blaziken, Frosslass, and Kangaskhan. Pretty quick battles. Yua had finally shown up half-way through Izzy's battle, climbing up to the very top corner of the gyms...bleachers?, to be left alone.

_So now, the story will continue after the pokemon center healing and at the Oreburgh cave entrance, with all characters + Roark._

* * *

"WHOOAAAHH, FIRST BADGE DOWN, AND IT WAS TOO EASY!!", Izzy yelled, punching the air.

Roark sighed, "Glad you had no trouble."

"eheheh...sorry..."

Kit looked toward the cave's entrance, "So...we gotta go back through there?"

Roark nodded, "Yeah, you'll need to pass Floroma Town, and the Eterna Forest before you get to your next badge, but it should be good training for the two of you."

"Two?"

"Yua, you're not coming with us?"

She looked away, "No."

Izzy frowned, "Why!?" " I thought that...", But Kit stopped her there.

She smiled, "We understand..but if you ever wanna join us...c'mon Izzy." Taking the other girl by the arm and leading her to the cave.

Izzy turned in mid-pull and waved, "Bye Yua!! Nice to meet you Roark!!! Bye!!"

And then they were gone, covered by the darkness of the cave.

A moment passed before Roark spoke, "Are you sure?"

Yua didn't answer but gave an almost nonexistent nod.

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"Right.."

* * *

Roark soon departed and headed back to work in the Oreburgh Mines. Finding a sitt-able boulder near the Oreburgh Entrance with the best view of the city, the white haired woman finally relaxed since she had met the two female trainers.

_"It's better that their gone...for everyone."_

That thought made her stop. When did she care about "everyone"? But she shook the feeling away and settled into her book.

About 15 minutes later, she began hearing a small, quiet noise...coming from the entrances wall. The first time she ignored it, and the second time. But it was getting louder...clearer...more annoying.

_"Damn Zubat...shut up already.."_

Pulling a pokeball out of her bag, she released Koji, her lazy Absol.

"Koji, find what's making that noise and stop it. Don't care how."

The Absol yawned in answer and trudged into the cave. And Yua knowing that she would have to go see eventually, slipped her book back into her bag and jumped down from the boulder, and leaned against the wall. Wouldn't take Koji long anyway.

Wouldn't take long was right, not 5 minutes had passed when the absol came bursting through the cave, dusty and panting slightly.

Yua raised an eyebrow, "Fix it?"

Koji growled and grabbed her sleeve with his teeth and pulling her toward the cave.

"What's your problem?"

The absol just growled louder and pulled harder, almost fully into the cave.

Yua sighed, "Ok, let go and show me."

Running along with the absol, Koji showed her a small ledge, going down to a long lake, with a small patch a dirt keeping the two apart. Bending over the ledge, Yua called,

"...Hello?"

A familiar head popped out of a opening near a fallen boulder,

"YUA!! OH THANK GOD, PLEASE WE NEED YOUR HELP!! CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE!?"

"Hm.."

With a single jump, both Yua and Koji landed neatly in front of the 15-year old.

"Yua, oh man this is bad We were just about to get out of that damn cave when this group of Geodude came up and knocked this boulder down right on us!!! Kit was hit bad and i can't make this cut st-"

Yua placed a hand on her mouth, "Shut up." "Go with my Absol and tell Nurse Joy." "I'll get her."

"OH Thank you so much Yua I alway kn-"

"GO."

Izzy got the clue and hopped over a small boulder and ran to the entrance with Koji.

Very quickly, Yua picked up the unconscious girl piggy-back style and jumped the boulder cleanly, and sprinted toward the entrance, out, and to the pokemon center.

Kit was quickly taken by the Nurse Joy in the Center. But not before giving a resurring, "She'll be just fine." Yeah, new there.

Yua sat down and pulled out her book again, ignoring the pacing Izzy.

"Ohh, you think she'll be okay?"

"hn."

"It didn't seem too bad, it'll be okay right?"

"...."

"YUA C'MON A REASSURANCE WOULD BE GREAT."

Without looking up, she spoke, "She has a blood disease...as long as they don't screw up, she'll be fine."

"B-blood disease?"

"Anemia. Google it."

Then pointing to a chair, then to Izzy, she got the hint and sat down and shut up.

Roark came into the center right when the Nurse reappeared, who explain to the three of them.

"Your friend will be just find, she just needs to rest, though I must thank you Yua, if you hadn't gotten her here so quickly then we could've have a much bigger problem."

"...right.."

The Nurse bowed a bit, "You may see her in just a moment, if you would care to follow me."

Izzy jumped up and followed.

Koji soon came up and jumped on the other chair, resting his head on Yua's lap. She gently scratched his head, until she felt Roark gaze, she looked up.

"..What?"

He sat down near her, "Can I talk to you?", giving her a look that was really familiar.

She blinked, "What's with your parenting look?"

"You'll see."

* * *

It was night by the time that Kit came out of recovery, with Izzy holding her stuff.

Roark had fallen asleep on the chairs using Koji as a pillow. Yua was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, holding a small, folded up map.

Kit walked up to her,

"Yua...thank you...for saving me and everything."

Her eyes opened and she stared at her for a minute...then Izzy. But then, with a flick of her hand, she handed Kit a map of Sinnoh.

She looked at it, "Thanks..but what's this for?"

Yua was silent for a moment, picking up her bag and slung it around her shoulder, turning away from the two.

"In case I get sick of you."

Izzy's eyes widened, "Wait...so your coming with us!?!"

But Yua was already out the door, heading toward Roark's house, Koji following her.

Roark, who just woke up from the lack of a pillow, muttered, "Thanks.."

"Roark, did you say something to Yua that made her change her mind?"

He stood up, "Glad to see you're okay Kit." "Yes I talked to her, but we'll go over that in the morning, you guys can stay with me."

"Sweet, thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks."

He smiled, knowing that these two would either save Yua, or drive her insane.


	5. Yeah

The sun hadn't even risen when Yua exited the house in Oreburgh City. She hadn't slept well and after about the fifth time she gave up trying, knowing that her head was to messed up to actually let her. Plus the fact that she didn't want any more awkward moments…yesterday had enough. She sat at the same place as yesterday and wrapped her arms around her knees, blocking the chilly morning air.

"_Do I really…no of course I don't…but…"_

Glaring she rubbed the sides of her head,

"_Since when do I have mental arguments..."_

Yua closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms,

"….Fuck…"

"Huh, I knew you weren't a morning person but still.."

The voice snapped Yua out of her thoughts, she quickly stood up, glaring, "Dammit Roark, don't scare me like that.."

The gym leader smirked as he leaned against the rocky wall next to her.

"Since when do you get scared?"

She glared again,"You know damn well…"

"You're right, sorry.."

Now that surprised her. She looked at him again, craning her head a bit, since she came up to right below his shoulders. "Since when do you admit you're wrong?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, "C'mon, we've had that argument enough times for me to give up on it, besides…I don't want to bring _that _up on you," his face softening, showing concern.

"Humph…", Yua looked away, hiding the blush that creeped onto her face. Hating the fact that he was the only person that she could actually stand talking to her like that…and he knew it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea…?"

He gave her confused look, "What?"

She gazed at the sky, "Me…going…with them..."

He blinked, "Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?"

She gave him an over-the-shoulder-"duhhh"-look, "Guess."

The gym leader frowned and crossed his arms, "What, think you can't handle having company for longer than a day?"

She frowned back at him, "I didn't say I couldn't handle it."

"Sounded like it to me."

"Well I can, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't believe you."

"Roark, stop treating me like a kid!" Yua snapped, raising her voice a fraction.

He raised his hand in a clam-down gesture, "I'm not, I just care about you, okay?"

She felt her face turn red again, "Humph, get a girlfriend and care about her, not me."

Roark blushed and looked away, "Yua…"

They were silent for a minute, and then Roark sighed,

"Sometimes you're more of a headache than you're worth."

"Duh."

It wasn't long before the others were awake and joining the two at the Oreburgh exit. Izzy glanced at Yua,

"Yua! How long have you been awake!?!"

"Long enough to know you're even more annoying when you're asleep..."

Izzy blinked, "Huh!?"

"You snore…big time."

"DO NOT!!!!"

Kit gently slapped Izzy in the back of the head as she joined the two, "Yah, you do…sounds like a Tauros break dancing party," she mumbled yawning.

Izzy glared, "I. DO. NOT. SN-MFF!" Kit's hand stopped her, "Too Early!" Making Izzy flail her arms. Yua lazily stared at the two, deciding whether to drop kick them both, when Roark finally stopped the ruckus.

"Okay you two, save the fighting for the gym battles." That sentence clicked something in Izzy's brain, wrenching Kits hand from her mouth, but not letting go of it, she sprinted toward the exit.

"OHYEAHNEXTGYMBATTLELETSGOOOO!!"

Then she stopped. Turned around. And sprinted back to Roark and Yua. She pointed with her free hand. "That way..correct?" Roark sweat dropped, "Yeah." And off she went again, with Kit being pulled behind.

A moment passed before Izzy's voice echoed from the cave,

"C'MONYUAIHAVENOIDEAWHERETOGO!!!!"

Yua blinked, "Déjà vu..", sighing she took a step before Roark gently grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Yua…wait.."

She turned slowly, "..What?", narrowing her eyes slightly.

He was silent for a moment, staring intently,

looking as if he was about to say something very

IMPORTANT.

But…then just sighed and gave her a small smile, "Take care of yourself."

She blushed slightly as he let her arm go, without a word, she turned away and headed for the exit, but right before she was out of sight, she gave him one last look, and disappeared.

He stood there until the starting up of the mine machinery forced him to move, gazing sadly toward the cave, one thought ran through his head before he push the feelings to the back of his mind.

"_Maybe next time…"_

Yua soon caught up with the two trainers, only to be interrogated by the blond. "Sooo, what were you are Roark talking about???" Yua twitched slightly when her annoyance tolerance meter for the day rose.

Izzy then backtracked and joined in, "Yeah really!! How'd he get you to come with us!?!"

Kit smirked, "I can think 3 ways."

Izzy was just about to comment when Yua grabbed both by the collar and shoved them away, "None of your business.", she growled as she walked ahead of them.

The two slowly followed, with Kit giving the finale thought, "We'll just wait 'till she drunk."

The rest of the way to and through Eterna forest was pretty much the same as the way to Oreburgh City, it wasn't until they half-way through the forest that Izzy snapped.

"ARGH, THASSIT, I CAN'T TAKE IT."

Kit gave her a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU. WITH ALL YOUR I DID THIS AND I'M TOP GYM LEADER CHAMPION TALK."

Yeah, that went down the way to this point.

Izzy pointed a dramatic finger, "You think you're so good, C'MON I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW."

Kit smirked, "You wanna battle?"

"No I wanna crochet, YES I WANNA BATTLE, RIGHT NOW."

"Heh, fine. Let's do one on one, your best against mine."

"OKAY, LET'S DO THIS."

The trainers found a clearing and selected their pokemon. Yua had found a good shady spot, released her pokemon, and pulled out her book, using Shakaku as a pillow. _"Hn…should've stayed in Oreburgh…"_

"TREY, LET'S GO!" Izzy's pokemon ball released a strong looking Blaziken, who looked just as pumped up as Izzy.

Kit smirked again, "Heh, this should be _fun_." "Chide, C'mon out!!" The familiar pokemon emerged, eyeing his foe with a sarcastic gaze.

Both pokemon were eye level with each, making the Charizard much taller than normal. Kit bowed, "After you."

-okay…skipping to right at the end =_= will insert this later-

It had been a full 30 mins of battling; both pokemon looked tired even if they tried not to show it.

"This ends now, Chide get Trey up in the air!!"

With amazing speed, the Charizard took off, not giving the opponent a chance to react before grabbing the Blaziken by the arms and throwing him high into the air.

"Now use air slash!"

Quickly spinning in the air, Chide rocketed toward the other pokemon, striking a full, clean hit. The Blaziken hit the ground hard…struggled to get up…then fainted with a thud.

"Trey!!", Izzy sprinted toward the fallen pokemon, "ohhh, Trey I'm so sorry, I just froze up.."

Kit patted the Charizard, "Nice work Chide, same as always," the pokemon breathing about a bit of fire in agreement.

Izzy returned the pokemon to its pokeball, the pointed dramatically at Kit again, "Don't get cocky Kit!! I'm gonna beat you!!!" The blue haired trainer then sprinted headed in the forest and disappeared among the trees. Yua saw the girl disappear, she sighed, "She's gonna get lost…Koji, go find her and lead her out of here." The absol, opened one eye, and got up slowly, growling a "you owe me" growl and trotting after Izzy.

Yua then returned all her pokemon except Shakaku and Mizo, turning to Kit as she returned Chide. "Let's go."

"Right!"

The group walked along in silence for a bit, Mizo dozing on Shakaku's back, who padded softly along her trainer. Kit glanced at her, "That's quite an impressive Arcanine Yua, and Mizo too." Yua acknowledged the compliment with a side-glance but didn't answer.

Kit tried again, "All your pokemon seem very strong, did you already beat the gyms here?"

This time she replied, "No."

"Oh, did you just get here like me and Izzy?"

"I live in Sinnoh."

"So why don't you have..?"

"I don't battle."

"Oh…too much work?"

Yua scratched Shakaku behind the ear, "..You could say that.."

Kit smiled, "You three seem really close, like me and Chide." Yua glanced at her again, but stayed silent as Kit continued.

"I've been with Chide for a really long time…and I think you understand what big an impact they can have on you. Even when I was morphed by Team Rocket because of my own stupid mistake, when I found him I knew it would be okay. Heh…even with all the bad things that happen, they can always make it better…right?"

"…mh-hm.."

Kit looked at her, "What about you?"

"What about me."

"Have your pokemon helped you through the bad times?" Kit didn't expect an answer but thought might as well go for it.

"….yeah"

"_HOLY CRAP I GOT AN ANSWER!!!"_

"Ahem…like what?"

Yua looked like she didn't want to answer, but when Shakaku bumped her slightly, she replied.

"They've…just been there when I needed them.."

Another bump.

"Like…?"

"……my m-HEYABOUTTIMEYOUSHOWEDUP!!!!!"

Izzy voice cut through the quiet moment. The two girls hadn't realized that they had walked completely out of the forest and into Eterna City during their conversation.

Izzy jumped up and down, "C'MONC'MON, GYMBATTLETIME!!!"

"You gotta let Trey rest up before the battle…let's wait till tomorrow."

"OH WELL…yeah okay fine…TO THE BIKE SHOP!!!!", Izzy shouted sprinting away. Kit, who knew that Yua would never talk now, sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go walk around", she said walking away.

Yua stared at the two disappearing trainers, knowing that she would have to deal with this for longer than she had planned..great.


End file.
